Full moon returns
by poniesrule31
Summary: It is Mitsuki's 16th birthday and what she wishes for is to be Full Moon again. Meroko arrives back saying she was forced to come back from heaven to be with Mitsuki and Takuto while Mitzuki is Full Moon. This story will be a blast :)
1. Chapter 1 What fate decided

It was Mitsuki's 16th birthday. She had exactly in mind what she wanted. Well for a hint... Two days ago, she died her long brown hair blonde. Mitsuki sat in front of her candles that were inviting her to blow out. All of her friends surrounded her. And of course Takuto was there. Madoka was there with her pet pig. That she no longer takes out her anger on, Suprisingly.

"I have a wish.. I wish to give happiness and music to the world.. I wish to sing.." Mitsuki said, closing her eyes then blowing out all the candles in one shot.

Takuto whispered to her, "You're wish will be granted...Mitsuki"

Mitsuki smiled and everyone handed her the presents.

"Guess what Mitsuki her is a backstage pass to my concert!" Madoka smiled and handed it over.

"Thank you so much, Madoka!"

Mitsuki thanked all her friends kindly, and of course she thanked Takuto!

~Two days later~

How could nobody know Mitsuki was full moon? She looked exactly like her.. The blonde hair, the misty greenish eyes. The same kawaii voice. But have they not noticed because she hasn't sang? That may be it.

Mitsuki walked her self down to Ooshige-san's house. She rang the door bell. Ooshige-san has not been familar with Mitsuki's blonde hair. She dyed it from brown to blonde.

"Mitsuki! Nice to see you... Umm.. Full Moon...?" Ooshige-san said confused.

"You're the only one that noticed me actually. Yes, I am Mitsuki. Also known as Full Moon now. Remember how Takuto used to turn me into Full Moon... Well he granted me a wish to make me Full Moon without those powers. Because you know he's a human now." Mitsuki explained.

"Hmm. I see. So i'm a manager again? That's great! Now you can be Full Moon all the time! Imagine a life full of goals and singing...and fame! Mitsuki this will be great!" Ooshige-san said getting all happy.

Mitsuki thought in her head, this will be great...yes it will. She looked up to the sky and thanked Meroko again for making her remeet Takuto three years ago. Thank you Meroko... she mumbled out loud.

"Mitsuki! Come on. I'm going to call the company! And call Wakaoji-chan." Ooshige-san got all excited and dialed Wakaoji-chans phone number. She dialed it super fast! Then when he answered and said, "Hello?" She raced to tell him the news. He needs to be the directer of Full Moon again. She explained the story.

Full Moon, well lets say Mitsuki sat on the couch patiently. She put her hands on her lap and waited. She could hear Ooshige-san talking about something good.

"Mitsuki he said yes" She said after hanging up the phone, she continued "He is meeting us at that building where you became Full Moon. And where you were her!" Ooshige-san got all excited!

"Wheres Takuto, Mitsuki? And Meroko. Shouldn't they be with you during this kind of stuff...?" Ooshige-san asked confused.

"Well...Takuto is at my house. But... Meroko was ranked to a Angel instead of a shinigami.. And she is in Heaven where we can't see her anymore!" Mitsuki choked out. Tears fell from her eyes. Takuto walked in the door and ran to Mitsuki.

"I'm here Mitsuki.. Don't cry..kid.." He teased her calling her a kid. It sounds like when Mitsuki was twelve. He usually teased her instead of admitting his love for her. He said then, 'I protect you because your a stupid kid!'. Notice he left the 'stupid' part out? Back in America.. that one day.

"Takuto! Stop teasing me" Mitsuki whined.

"You're no different then when you were twelve. Such a cute kid though..." He made Mitsuki blush.

"Awhhh, Takuto!" She got up and hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

Meroko appeared through the window.

"Guys! Guess what! I got promoted to stay on Earth and not in Heaven now! I can stay with you guys now...and Takuto..." Meroko laughed.

"Meroko! Meroko! Meroko!" Mitsuki screamed not knowing what to say. She just screamed out Meroko's name three times in a row. Mitsuki had her ex-shinigami back. That turned out not to take her life, but to save her life then!

Takuto and Meroko sat in the back of the car when Ooshige-san drove them all to the building. She finally got there and they all got out. Meroko and Takuto followed after Mitsuki and Ooshige-san.

To get everyone to notice Full Moon Takuto whispered to her, "sing."

"Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana? Kimochi fukirande yuku bakari de..." Everyone looked at her shocked. Madoka looked and was ready to scream. But she looked so happy. Mitsuki had the same voice as Full Moon. The old Full Moon. Full Moon is back...

"Full Moon! It's Full Moon! I know she wouldn't give up! She isn't that way! She would be back I knew it!" Madoka ran up to Full Moon. Or who we call Mitsuki.

"Full moon..." Everyone said out loud and could not believe it.

Yes Full Moon was standing before you all... She was ready to sing her heart out! Not for her old goal to see Eichi... But to give peace and love with her singing voice! To calm people, to make them feel warm inside.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I worked hard on it!


	2. Chapter 2 Madoka knows

Mitsuki walked up to Madoka trying to be as kind as she could.

"Hello, Madoka. I have to tell you something.." Mitsuki choked out. She had to tell Madoka the truth about her being double-lived. But now Full Moon all the time!

"Fine..Hurry up." Mitsuki pulled Madoka to the side and whispered "I. Am. Mitsuki."

Madoka looked like she was going to faint. That now teenage sweet girl that once made her dreams come true by giving her hope was Full Moon! The girl she is willing to beat no matter what. She admitted Full Moon was good. And Madoka said it's to bad to believe. My sweet friend is not you Full Moon!

"I look exactly like her Madoka! Can't you see!" Mitsuki screamed and everyone looked at her.

"Um...I'm very sorry!" She said quickly to all the people looking. Meroko appeared right behind Mitsuki and handed her the picture of Mitsuki with Madoka.

"Thank you Meroko..." Mitsuki whispered so Madoka couldn't hear. Mitsuki handed the picture to Madoka.

"Mitsuki...Is it really you?!" Madoka said still feeling like fainting.

"Yeah..." Mitsuki said.

~Two hours later Madoka's house~

Madoka couldn't believe that her only good friend Mitsuki. The cute little girl that made her dreams come true was Full Moon. The girl who beat her. Madoka was already chosen at the audition's. Before anyone auditioned. But once they saw Full Moon they changed their mind. Madoka tried to get Full Moon to quit by telling her 'They only picked you because of your face'. Mitsuki couldn't get that thought out of her head then.

Hopefully it's not true Madoka thought. Hopefully it's some joke or prank. Wait i'm so stupid. Next time I go to Mitsuki's house let me see if they look the exact same. Then i'll know for sure, right? Madoka layed down on her bed with thoughts all night. Then she went to sleep and her pet pig woke up.

Gu-chan hopped out and used it's mouth to put in the Full Moon album Eternal Snow. Once it started playing Gu-chan starting dancing around. Madoka woke up to the sound of 'her' song. Also Full Moon's song.

"You stupid pig! I'm trying to sleep! I don't need to hear that stupid girls song. Put my version on it's much more happy." Madoka screamed and scolded Gu-Chan. Atleast she didn't hurt the pig this time. She's working on it...

Madoka heard someone knock on her door. Who would come at this hour? Madoka thought. She hurried to her door and left Gu-chan behind. She opened the door and it was Mitsuki? Or Full Moon? She couldn't tell.

"Madoka. I can prove it. I am Full Moon also Mitsuki. Here's the ticket you gave me for my 16th birthday." Mitsuki said.

Madoka took it out of Mitsuki's hands and looked at it. It had in her hand writing 'Happy Birthday Mitsuki3 Eternal Snow :)'

"How did you get this...?" Madoka asked quietly.

"I already told you. I am Mitsuki"

Takuto appeared behind Mitsuki. He said, "She's not lying Madoka...She is Full Moon and Mitsuki"

Madoka was good friends with Takuto and she knows Takuto would never tell a lie. Her eyes widened and she did not know what to do. Full Moon is Mitsuki.

She fainted.

~30 minutes later~

"What happened? Where am I?" Madoka asked looking up at Mitsuki and Takuto.

"You fainted..." Takuto said, and Madoka finally remembered the Full Moon and Mitsuki thing. She got up and said,

"I believe you. But. I never liked Full Moon...Mitsuki. I am going to try to like her since you two are the same person." Madoka smiled and hugged Mitsuki.

A/N: Short again, awh sorry:( I am trying to get these out fast so thats why. Um, thank you for reading. Each chapter will probably tell you about different charactors.


	3. Chapter 3 Full Moon's first Photoshoot!

It was the next day and Mitsuki sat in her living room. Her grandma went out shopping so it was just Meroko and Takuto with her.

"I'm so happy... It can be like when I was twelve! All three of us...good friends." Mitsuki smiled.

"Yes, Mitsuki. I remember the day we met... Takuto was doing everything to make your dream come true and I was worried about Takuto getting in trouble! I miss those days actually." Meroko laughed.

"I miss those days to. I will admit it was kind of funny how you and Takuto got a long. And you're team name!" Mitsuki laughed. "I still can't get over that one!"

It felt like the old days to Mitsuki. She had Takuto and Meroko by her side. It felt good. A Shinigami came through the wall. Uh oh.

"I-lzumi..What are you doing here?! Ahhh Shinigami's are in my house again!" Mitsuki screaming knowing someone was going to die.

"Where? Where's there a shinigami?" Takuto asked because he couldn't see them.

Meroko walked up to Izumi.

"Why are you here?" Meroko asked.

Takuto looked confused because he was the only one that couldn't see them.

"Who's your new partner Izumi?" Mitsuki asked noticing it wasn't Johnathon that was beside him. It was this other guy.

"Oh this is Blake. He is new so I was asked to train him. By taking someones life. So...you're the only people I know... And wait Meroko how are you here? Aren't you an Angel?"

"Yes...but I am aloud to stay on earth now" Meroko explained. "There is no way that you will kill Takuto or Mitsuki. Just why them?! They don't deserve it. It isn't even their fate!" Meroko said.

"Well Me-chan. You're very different all of sudden. Well bye for now." Izumi and his quiet new partner left.

"I am so confused. Why can't I see Shinigami!" Takuto said.

"Don't know Takuto. But I could always see them.." Mitsuki said.

-The next day-

Mitsuki woke up to her phone ringing. Huh.. She thought. She went over to her phone and saw it was a phone call from Ooshige-san. She answered the phone call.

"Hello?" Mitsuki said.

"Yes Mitsuki?! We need you to come down. We are doing a Full Moon photo shoot!" Ooshige-san said.

"Oh alright."

Mitsuki hung up the phone and woke Meroko and Takuto up. Mitsuki told them they had to come with her. It would be hard because Takuto is no longer invisible like Meroko. Takuto would just have to stay with Ooshige-san as a guest. And Meroko could do whatever she wanted as an Angel.

Mitsuki sat at her mirror and combed her hair. Her mind was completly lost of Eichi-kun. She didn't even remember him as much anymore. The picture of him was lost.

Mitsuki was done getting ready and she had Ooshige-san drive her and the two others to the building.

Mitsuki got out of the car when they got there and hurried in side with Ooshige-san.

"Mitsuki. In this room" Ooshige-san pointed out.

Mitsuki entered the room and seen the most prettiest backround to be posing on! It was a beautiful sunset and a beach!

"Hello Full Moon lets start." Mitsuki stood in front of it and posed. She winked and smiled.

"oooh nice!" They started snapping ton's of pictures of all her poses. Mitsuki had had her old life as Full Moon back. When the fans hear the news of Full Moon being back they'll be really happy!

Mitsuki was finally done the photo shoot and Meroko and Takuto told her how good she did.

Ooshige-san dropped them off at Mitsuki's house.

"Bye Ooshige-san!" Mitsuki waved.

Then Mitsuki walked inside to see her grandmother. Her grandma can't know the news...at least not yet!

A/N: That was some kind of cliff hanger haha


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy and lies

I had to go to the photo shoot yesterday and I was very tired. Being full moon is so hard sometimes... Atleast it can be fun though! Really fun! super fun! Oh I should give it up...

Nothing has happen between me and Takuto lately...I mean he is being all I love youish... Even when I was twelve it was better. I wonder if he moved on from me and got a secret girlfriend! I got to find out. Time to spy on Takuto when he goes out somewhere without me.

"Mitsuki!" Takuto said, "I'm going to umm...the store. See you later!" Perfect timing. After he left I snuck out the door behind him and watched where he was going. I hid behind the fence.

"Hey..Mitsuki where are you going?" Meroko saw me. I explained to her the whole thing and she said she's in to. She wanted to find out also. Well that's Meroko alright. But atleast she's being a great helper today!

Me and Meroko followed Takuto very quietly. We saw him not go to the store but...a resturant! It's true! It's true! It's true! I whined in my head.

"Meroko it's true!" I whispered. "Wait Mitsuki you don't know that yet." Meroko said not thinking of Takuto like that. Well since Meroko's an Angel she probably sees good in EVERYONE. E.

We looked inside the place Takuto went into and saw a girl? What! Takuto is Takuto is! WITH ANOTHER GIRL. Meroko gasped. She had never thought Takuto would do this.

"OH THATS IT. I'm going into there!" I said screaming.

Meroko stopped me and went in for me. I watched silently at the door.

"Hey. Takuto...umm I was stopping by and I saw you...so..." She looked back at me and I gave her the signal to say, 'WE CAUGHT YOU'. But she shook her head at me.

"Who is that?" Meroko asked. I couldn't watch anymore so I ran off. I ran down the street and starting coughing why am I coughing...why... I got a flash back of Izumi coming and saying: "I will take one of you" Could I be the one he's going to take...he's granting me Cancer? How could he do this?!

I fainted on the side walk.

~Three hours later~

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. Where am I? I was in a small house and it doesn't look familar. AT ALL. Who's could it be? How did I faint? Or pass out... Oh that's right...I might be sick again.

Someone walked over to me. I wondered who it was.

"Oh so you've finally awakened. I am Eichi. And let you guess you're Full Moon?!" He said.

I got scared. But everytime I imagined Eichi-kun it wasn't him...

-The story of how Eichi-kun didn't die-

Everyone thought Eichi-kun died in a terrible accident. But. He was taken to a oversea's doctor. Where he was brought back to Japan. He searched for Mitsuki for more then four years. When Mitsuki tried visiting his house and was told he was dead. That's just what they thought. He actually was very healthy and alive. He lived in a home by himself that he payed for by himself. It was very small because of the lack of money that he could only afford some.

-Recent time-

"You have the same beautiful face as my long lost Mitsuki..." He said. Mitsuki?! I stared into space ready to burst out crying. Is it really him?! Or is this some kind of coindence!

A/N: this chapter is when the book starts getting GOOD.


End file.
